With Eyes Wide Shut
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Him has finally devised the perfect plan to take over the world, after killing the PPGZ. are in the way is a few things but mainly The RowdyRuffBoys. Him picks to let the RRB loved ones put an end to them. Brick/Blossom Bubbles/Boomer Butch/Buttercup


Me: PPGZ sorta FMA style xD Just the homunculus.  
There's no Alchemists in this at all. So don't really  
think of it as FMA, just the homunculi that's really all.

I Don't Own PPGZ or FMA(The homunculi half xD)

* * *

Everything happened for a reason. That's what any normal person was bound to say. But could they really back up that statement? Was everything really meant to be seen as things happen, an we can simply just forget? That would be a very arrogant thing to been said, but still despite all that, what's done is done. You can't go back. Move forward.

Move along with your life.

Much easier said than done. Time heals the deepest wounds, that's not always true, but it's better to bite our tongues and just deal with the hardships. But with a loss this great, how could anyone recover?

The day the PowerPuff Girls Z were killed.

Such a loss was to be avenged. But who would it have been directed to? Their killer had vanished, and left without a trace. Not to mention a few civilians were murdered, and causalities were a common sort of thing. The girls families were never told of this, and believed that the girls were still alive somewhere.

Not a believable thing to go with, but that's what they had decided on.

Even after four long years, they still believed.

Mojo found that there wasn't any need to resort back to his evil doings. The other remaining villains still went their ways, and wrecked things. Besides them, there were The RowdyRuff Boys. They were attending school, and were much more less energetic then when they had their female counterparts.

Something in them had broke when the girls died.

Perhaps it was that they had witnessed the girls deaths. Or was it just that, even though after all the years of denial, who could've imagined that everything mostly everything that mattered would be ripped from them so easily?

An unrequited love.

After all the years, how could anyone forget them?

Today's class lecture was rather boring to say the least.

Brick sighed, trying to keep himself from falling asleep, and getting into trouble. Not even noticing when the teacher had introduced someone who was new, and starting the semester at the moment. All he heard was a muffled voice, when in reality, it was the announcement of someone that had once played an important role in his life.

"Excuse me Miss, Saeki. One of my students isn't listening," The teacher snapped a bit.

Brick turned his head back into the direction of the front of the class.

"Not everyone listens all the time. Besides, I'm sure if they just ignore me, we can get along just fine." A sultry voice rang out.

That tone was familiar. Brick looked to the new girl.

'No way...'

The uncanny resemblance was stunning. Long cherry blossom red hair, tied up by a ribbon. That pretty face. Almost everything about this person was the same. Her eyes were closed, upon opening them, revealed very dark scarlet pink orbs, so similar to his own.

"Momoko..." Brick breathed out slowly, his hand digging into his jacket pocket, grabbing hold of something that would always bring back good memories.

Her Yo-yo.

Hyper Blossom's yo-yo.

"Maybe I should re-introduce you, to the class."

The girl simply shrugged, crossing her arms slightly, an annoyed look gracing her features.

"It's your call."

The teacher nodded.

"Again. For those who weren't listening, this is Momoko Saeki. She is the new student obviously."

After clearing his throat, the teacher had told her to take a seat. All the while, Brick just continuously stared at this girl, his thoughts racing throughout his mind.

'Momoko Saeki? Momoko Akatsumi? There's no way that this girl can be her. But it could be, there's a chance...and I'm taking it!"

After class, Momoko had risen from her seat, slinging her bag across her shoulder. The crimson ruff quickly advanced, going straight over to her, without introducing himself, just wanting his accusation to stand out immediately.

"Momoko Akatsumi." He started.

"It's Saeki. Get it right next time, or I'll just have to personally get that through to you." Momoko snapped in her defense.

Ignoring her threat, he still pressed the matter further.

"You died four years ago. How are you alive?" Brick questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Momoko hissed.

She barley had time to react when Brick grabbed her by the arm, and got more closer, too much into her personal space for her liking. Her pupils dilated almost instantly, beads of sweat glimmering down her forehead, slowly turning her head to face Brick.

"W-what the hell...?"

Brick gave her a questioning look.

"The PowerPuff Girls Z, don't tell me you've forgotten about them! Blossom...please tell me that's you..." Brick nearly pleaded with her.

Momoko had a look of extreme discomfort. The pain that was coursing through every fiber of her being was so intense, she wondered how she remained standing. Not to mention this boy was going to become trouble, he brought unwanted memories, that only increased her agony. It was hell enduring this torture, not to mention the things he was saying. Bringing back other things. With her gaze hardening once more, costing her all the willpower she had, yanking away her arm from his grasp.

"You've got me all wrong there, sorry to disappoint you. Now if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Hm...it seems that our Envy has encountered a former acquaintance..." Said a very feminine voice.

Him slumped into his chair more. A disappointed look was what he expression was at the moment. One of his claws rubbing his temples, an horrible headache only making his mood worsen. Things weren't turning out in his favor so far, and his plans had only begun.

"Envy has failed me so far." He mused out loud.

The female inside the room looked at Him with great interest, and the same judgement being applied to the one called Envy. Her black hair, framing her face, as her gaze had yet to linger away from Him.

"Do you wish for me to spend her a visit?" She asked.

Him seemed appeared to be in deep thought.

"Not now my dear Lust. Besides..." Him started.

A wave of his claw had made an image appear, one of them being Momoko who was striding down the hallway. She had a look of concern, and pain on her face until bumping into a emerald eyed girl.

"We do still have Pride."

The so called Lust scowled only slightly, gritting her teeth a bit.

"And Sloth..."

"See? Exactly my point. They will not fail us."

"Those girls have never been trustworthy from the start, Who knows what they could do-"

She stopped herself immediately, regretting speaking back to her master.

"But you are the weakest Lust. So don't be acting high, and mighty."

Momoko nearly screamed when she bumped into someone. Rubbing her head, groaning in false pain.

"Pride- I mean Kaoru. Where's Sloth?" She asked quickly, not wasting any time.

Dark jaded emerald eyes flashed a bit, the other girl shrugging.

"Beats me. I have my own problems you know?" Kaoru did a small hair flip, only to let the pieces fall back into place, which had mainly been covering her right eye.

"I met a suspicious individual."

"That makes two of us then."

Momoko gave the other girl a strange look, before her gaze adverted to a rumbling water fountain, watching with great amusement as the water went haywire, and bursted in endless powerful streams from it, all of it mostly being directed to a blonde boy, with blue eyes. The force knocking him to the ground, leaving him soaking wet.

A small giggle was heard, and Momoko looked nothing but pissed off. Kaoru started laughing.

"Damn it Sloth...what is she thinking!"

"She's just having some fun, lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when these damned memories, of those boys disappear." She spat reconciling the words her master had said.

As long as those boys breath, and hearts beat. You'll never be able to restart your lives, is that what you want? To live a life that has already reached it's full potential, and be what they want you to be? You died once, and I'll be more then happy to deprive you of the one you are living now.

Don't screw with the Devil my dear. Just play along, and I'll treat you as my own.

* * *

Me: Review or I'll send the ppgz version of Lust  
after you!  
Sloth(Bubbles): Or I'll kill yew! :3  
Me: xD no Miyako no  
Envy(Momoko/Blossom): Just review xD


End file.
